An Awkward Meeting
by kath0410
Summary: Faberry Week Day 2: Meeting Frannie. The last thing Rachel ever expected for Quinn's sister, Frannie, to first see her is when she's making out with Quinn, half-naked, on their bed. It leads to an awkward and embarrassing first meeting during the first few minutes.


Quinn grinned as she rolled over on top of Rachel, her lips brushing against the column of the brunette's neck. She placed hot and open-mouthed kisses all over her girlfriend's neck, her hands slipping underneath her shirt.

"Mmm, baby," Rachel moaned as Quinn's hands slipped further up top.

"No bra? Well, someone's excited," Quinn smirked as she gave Rachel's breasts a gentle squeeze.

"Well, I don't hear you complaining," Rachel retorted, gasping as Quinn deftly pulled off her shirt, leaving her breasts exposed and her nipples hardened.

"Mmhmm," Quinn hummed as she took a hardened nipple in her mouth.

"Oh God," Rachel gasped and moaned as Quinn's tongue flicked and sucked her nipple.

Smirking, Quinn moved her hand lower towards Rachel's jeans. The brunette moaned as she rubbed her hand against her crotch, a gush of wetness spreading through her panties. Just as Quinn was about to unbutton the brunette's jeans, the door to their bedroom flew open.

"Oh my God!" A female voice shrieked in surprise, jostling the two women.

Rachel screamed in surprise and embarrassment as she quickly grasped for the sheets and flung it around her bare top. Quinn groaned and rested her forehead against her girlfriend's shoulder as she tried not to look at the blonde woman standing by the door.

"I- uh, I'm just going outside," the woman said awkwardly before quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Quinn! Why didn't you lock the door!?" Rachel shrieked indignantly as she gripped tighter at the sheets that were covering her bare top.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I didn't know Frannie was coming here earlier!" Quinn said defensively as she sat up against the bed.

"Wait, WHAT!? That was your _sister_!? I thought she was coming later tonight!" Rachel screamed as she threw a pillow at Quinn's head.

"Ow!" Quinn complained as the pillow hit her head with a soft thud. "Why are you mad!? She didn't tell me anything!"

"Exactly!" Rachel exclaimed, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "And now, the first time she saw _me_, your _girlfriend_, is when I'm half-naked, making out with you, on _our _bed! God, this is not how I imagined meeting your sister would go!"

"I'm sorry, baby," Quinn frowned.

"Ugh," Rachel huffed. "Come on. We might as well get this over with seeing as we can't just hide out here forever."

"Sorry," Quinn mumbled again as she watched her girlfriend pull on her shirt.

"God, this is going to be so awkward..." Rachel mumbled as Quinn's hand slipped into her own.

Quinn sighed and rubbed her head. Her sister just had to barge in on them at the worst time ever. She opened the door to their bedroom and headed towards the living room, where her sister sat on the couch, hands on top of her lap.

Quinn cleared her throat, catching the attention of her sister.

"Oh, hello, Quinn," Frannie smiled awkwardly. "And, uh, Rachel, was it?"

"Y-yeah," Rachel squeaked, her cheeks flaring up in embarrassment.

"Er, right. Frannie, this is my girlfriend, Rachel. Rachel, this is my older sister, Frannie," Quinn said in lieu of introduction, hoping to clear the awkward atmosphere that settled between the three women in the room.

Frannie grinned and stood up to walk towards Rachel.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Rachel," Frannie said as she engulfed the tiny brunette in an embrace.

"Oh!" Rachel squeaked as the older blonde squeezed her. "It's nice to meet you, too, Frannie."

"No formalities, that's good," Frannie grinned as she released the brunette. "I hate it when people are too formal with me. It makes me feel old, you know?"

"Well, you are kind of old," Quinn retorted.

"Hush, dear sister," Frannie scolded the younger blonde playfully. "I'm only twenty-four, you know?"

"Whatever," Quinn rolled her eyes, though the grin on her face gave her away. "Nice to see you again, Frannie."

"Yeah, although I would have preferred it if I didn't see you in bed, making out with your half-naked girlfriend first," Frannie winked, making Quinn groan and Rachel blush.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't have had to see that if you knocked first," Quinn shot back.

"Well, you should have locked it then. How was I supposed to know that your girlfriend was with you and that you two were making out," Frannie argued.

"See!" Rachel exclaimed. "Even your sister said so!"

"Oh, I'm really starting to like Rachel a lot more, Quinn," Frannie smirked triumphantly.

"Ugh," Quinn groaned, rolling her eyes. "Sometimes I forget just how annoying you could be for an older sister."

"But you love me for it," Frannie said sweetly as she batted her eyelashes.

"Whatever," Quinn huffed. "I'm just going to grab some water."

"Okay, sis. Meanwhile, I'm just going to get to know your lovely girlfriend over here. More than what I saw earlier," Frannie smirked.

"I swear if you aren't straight or even married right now, I'd think that you're trying to hit on Rachel," Quinn muttered under her breath as she trudged towards the kitchen.

Rachel smiled as she and Frannie sat down on the couch. She glanced at the older blonde's face, and saw that she and Quinn looked very alike. They had the same soft, blonde hair, nose, eyebrows, and jawline. But instead of having hazel green eyes, Frannie had soft, brown ones.

"So, I hope that what I saw in the bedroom earlier doesn't make things awkward for us," Frannie said nonchalantly as she smirked.

"I, uh..." Rachel blushed and looked down. She still couldn't believe that the first time her girlfriend's sister seeing her was when she was half-naked and making out with said girlfriend. It was awkward and embarrassing at best.

"Relax, Rachel," Frannie laughed. "I never pegged you for the shy type, since Quinn told me that you talk a lot."

"S-sorry," Rachel smiled sheepishly. She thought that Frannie would be somewhat quiet and a little closed off, because that was what Quinn acted like when they were still in high school. Her girlfriend had only changed and became bolder ever since they became girlfriends during senior year of high school.

"I'm guessing you expected me to be a bitch, right?" Frannie laughed as she waved her hand around. "I guess that's because Quinn was a bitch almost all of high school, huh?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. She didn't want to say anything that might offend Quinn's sister, and her potential sister-in-law in the near future.

"Don't worry, you won't offend me," Frannie said, as though reading Rachel's mind. "As you can see, I'm a pretty happy person, so it's very rare that I get offended."

"You are a happy person," Rachel agreed with a little laugh. "Very, very far from what Quinn was in high school."

"Mmm," Frannie hummed. "She's really changed, though. She's not the closed off, protective-of-her-feelings kind of person anymore. And I'm guessing that's because of you."

"I can't really take credit for all that," Rachel laughed. "I just couldn't give up on her, you know."

"On the contrary, you have all the credit for that."

Rachel turned around and saw Quinn smiling at her. She smiled back, with Frannie looking at them and wearing a huge and happy smile.

"Okay, enough with the love fest," Frannie teased. Quinn scowled and Rachel laughed.

"Shut up. I had to put up with your lovestruck attitude when you brought Caleb over to meet us for the first time," Quinn retorted as she sat down next to Rachel and slung her arm around the brunette's shoulder. Rachel giggled and leaned her head against Quinn's chest.

"Who's Caleb?" Rachel asked curiously.

"My husband," Frannie shrugged, though Rachel could see the sparkle in the older blonde's eyes through her attempt at nonchalance.

"Her 'dreamy, nice, sweet and caring husband'," Quinn said, rolling her eyes. "Her words, not mine."

"Shut up, sis," Frannie scowled.

Rachel laughed at the two sisters' banter. She could see that the two had a close relationship, despite the way they teased each other constantly.

"Anyway, how the hell did you get in our apartment? I don't remember giving you any keys," Quinn asked suspiciously.

"You gave mom a set, and she told me I can have them. I wanted to surprise you two, but I was the one who ended up being surprised first," Frannie said. Rachel knew that she was referring to catching her and Quinn making out on their bed.

"And that is why you knock first, whether the door is locked or not," Rachel heard Quinn mumble.

"Hey, nobody asked for your opinion," Frannie called out.

"Urgh, seriously?" Quinn huffed.

"Yup," Frannie smirked. "Now, why don't you go cook dinner or something? I want to talk to Rachel alone."

"What!? You can't tell me what to do! This is mine and Rachel's apartment!" Quinn exclaimed in disbelief.

"But you invited me for dinner. And you are going to cook it for the three of us. Now, shoo," Frannie said as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Unbelievable," Quinn muttered under her breath as she stood up.

"Go, baby. I promise I'll make it up to you later," Rachel said as she smirked seductively.

"Fine, but this better be worth it," Quinn sighed and Rachel watched her trudge back into the kitchen.

"You are the devil," Frannie laughed.

"Well," Rachel shrugged as she laughed along.

Rachel spent the next few hours talking and listening to Frannie. She was having a nice time getting to know about the older blonde. She was cheerful, bubbly, and a good listener as well as talker. She didn't realize that so much time had passed by until Quinn was already calling them for dinner.

"Rach, Frannie, dinner's ready!" Quinn called out from the kitchen.

"We're coming, baby!" Rachel called back out to her girlfriend before standing up. "Let's eat, Frannie!"

Frannie smiled and nodded and the two women went into the kitchen.

"Wow, that smells good!" Frannie commented as she entered the kitchen.

"Well, I am a pretty damn good cook if I say so myself," Quinn said with a smirk as she set the food on the table.

"Yeah, she is," Rachel grinned as she pecked Quinn on the lips.

"Mmm, I better be looking forward to more than that later tonight," Quinn smirked as they pulled apart.

"Trust me, you will," Rachel winked suggestively.

"Ugh, save the dirty talk later for when you're actually alone with your girlfriend?" Frannie said as she crinkled her nose in mock disgust.

"No one asked for your opinion," Quinn said in a high-pitched voice.

"Let's just eat dinner," Frannie mumbled.

Rachel laughed and the three women sat down at the dinner table. They talked as they ate, with the occasional banter from the two sisters. The more that Rachel stared, the more that she could see the resemblance between the two Fabrays, not just physically, but also in their behavior. The way they smiled was nearly identical, and they both throw their head back whenever they laugh with the occasional snort whenever something was particularly really funny.

It was already dark by the time Frannie checked her watch, and they had already finished their dinner.

"Oh wow, it's getting late. I've got to head back to the hotel now. Caleb's probably finished with his meeting by now," Frannie commented as she stood up.

"It was nice meeting you, Frannie," Rachel said with a smile as she also stood up.

"You too, Rachel. I had a really great time talking to you," Frannie smiled back. "I hope to see you again sometime soon."

"Yeah, me too. Have a safe trip, okay?" Rachel said as she hugged the older blonde.

"I will," Frannie laughed as they pulled apart. "And you take good care of Quinnie for me, alright?"

"What am I, five years old?" Quinn asked in disbelief, her eyebrow arching up.

"Shut up and give me a hug," Frannie said as she extended her arms.

"Fine, fine," Quinn laughed as she embraced her older sister.

"Alright, bye! Be happy, you two! You better be getting married because I'd hate for you to break up. Because honestly? You two make a good couple," Frannie said earnestly. "You better not let go of that, you hear me?"

"Don't worry, I don't plan on ever breaking up with Quinn," Rachel said as she looked up at Quinn adoringly.

"Good, because you're good for my sister. And I'll only ever say that to you, Rachel," Frannie winked as she put on her coat.

Rachel giggled as Quinn slipped an arm around her waist, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"See you two soon!" Frannie called out as Rachel heard the door to the apartment shut.

"So, how'd you like my sister?" Quinn asked as she led the brunette into their bedroom, making sure to lock the door this time.

"She's really nice and funny," Rachel smiled as she started shedding her clothes. "I really like her."

"Good, because I can tell that she absolutely loved you," Quinn smiled.

"That's great, because I wouldn't want your older sister to hate me," Rachel laughed as she peeled off her panties, watching as Quinn watched her with a predatory look. Then, she lay down on the bed and spread her legs, beckoning for Quinn to come to her.

"No one could ever hate you," Quinn husked.

"Now come on. We need to start from where we left off before your sister interrupted us," Rachel smirked.

"Gladly," Quinn growled as she pounced on the brunette, who squealed in surprise.

And this time, they were sure that the door was locked.


End file.
